


It was raining for the first time

by EmaZuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple of Eden, Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Inktober, Inktober 2019, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: After the rain started, Crawley and Aziraphale decided to hide under a palm tree. For some reason they decided to talk and Crawley fell again. This time not from Heaven, but for his angel.





	It was raining for the first time

“So, Aziraphale,” started Crawley as they sat underneath huge palm to protect themselves from the rain. “You’re a Principality, am I right?”

“Yes, that’s what I am,” angel nodded and kept looking at raindrops landing at flowers. He never saw something like that and he considered it as beautiful. Everything was beautiful for him, God created it, didn’t she?  
And than there was this demon, Crawley. Aziraphale was supposed to smite him in the moment he saw him, but he wasn’t able to. He wasn’t able to hurt him, although he was an enemy. He was living creation, and demon or not, he was still one of Her creations.

“Yay. Principality. Noble one, than,” Crawley smirked.

“Excuse me?” angel raised an eyebrow.

“You are someone in hierarchy of Heaven. How did you get here? To the middle of the garden with flaming sword, well, not anymore?” demon asked.

“Can you do anything else than asking questions?” Aziraphale looked at him.

“Sometimes. Questions are what get me here,” he smirked, hiding pain.

“I wanted to be here, just for you to know.”

“Yes? Why?”

“I wanted to see it. Garden. Flowers. Humans. I didn’t know that this will happen,” he waved his hand.

“What?”

“You,” Aziraphale looked at them.

Crawley laught. “You mean all that ‘Eat the apple’ mess?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“You can’t blame me. I wanted to get out of the Hell, all I did was something to write them in a report. Now it’s possible they’ll let me stay here…” Demon stopped for a moment and looked at raindrops.

“I always expected demons to be more…”

“More what?”

“Demonic? Evil?” Aziraphale didn’t know. He always imagined demons as some kind of beings that’ll kill you in the moment they see you, yet he was having a conversation with one.

“I am evil, angel. I just doomed all of the humankind.” said Crawley proudly.

Aziraphale went silent, just listening to the raindrops. It was pretty.  
Demon looked at him. He was pretty nice, for an angel.

“And what about you?” Angel asked after a while.

“What about me?”

“What are you in a… you know… down there?” he blushed a bit. Crawley thought it was rather cute how he avoided the word Hell.

“Nobody important, actually. I just know right people to get out of Hell,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh… And when you weren’t a demon?”

“You mean before the Fall?” Crawley looked at him. “Nobody. Just one of millions. I was helping Archangels with the stars. Raphael let me do whole Alpha Centauri.” he dreamt about it when he was saying that.

Aziraphale smiled a bit. He didn’t expect demon to be that nice.

“I am surprised you didn’t cut me in a half when you saw me,” continued Crawley. “I mean, when you had the sword,” he smirked again.

“I may be principality, but hurting beings is not what I enjoy. I was waiting for you to attack, but… well… you didn’t.”

Crawley looked at him. He remembered everything from before the Fall, but what he didn’t remember was an angel so kind like this one.  
They sat there for a while, as the rain started to stop.

“I shouldn’t be sitting here with you,” said Aziraphale and stood up.

“The rain is over. I guess you shouldn’t, angel,” Crawley smirked.

“Well… It was rather nice to talk to you, Crawley,” Aziraphale blushed and blinked.

“See you, angel,” demon smirked and watched him leaving. He must’ve smiled.

He didn’t know that yet, but it was pretty clear, that he was already in love with him. Crawley stood up and left the garden, hoping he’ll see that cute angel again.


End file.
